


The Trouble With Love Is

by Tgaret990



Series: Company Free For All AU [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, And then there's jealousy, Championships, Despite being a heel and kind of an a-hole, Drinking, Explained in the series description, Fear of Judgement, Galina is not cool in this fic but I promise I love her, Heartbroken Roman, Love at First Sight, M/M, Our boys are blind oblivious idiots AT FIRST, Randy is John's best friend, Roman ships it, Seth is a trainer, The way companies work is weird, This may be even LONGER than I intended, Trust Issues, fic request, warped timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Roman Reigns felt like he was on top of the world with his best friend Seth Rollins at his side. That reality came crashing down when he met Dean Ambrose, the eccentric, carefree, overprotective indie talent turned star. As time goes on, Seth and Dean drift closer to each other and farther from him, and Roman doesn't like it one bit. When the two are finally apart, a case of love at first sight makes Roman see just how blind he's really been this whole time.ORFor the prompt: well id absolutely love to read one about Roman Reigns intentionally causing Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins to break up due to jealousy but in the end meets the love of his life John Cena who tells him to confess and apologize to them both.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



The Trouble With Love Is

Chapter One

 

A/N: *This is getting renamed when I figure out something better to call it.* My first ever fic request! *squeals* Okay, *blows out breath* I can only hope it’s to her liking, but I think, think, it turned out alright. Apologies to LuckyLucy92 for such a long wait; my tests and homework have me stressed out completely. Anyway, the plot follows none of the current storylines whatsoever and hopefully doesn’t read like it was all just thrown together, which it may or may not have been.

 

For the prompt: well id absolutely love to read one about Roman Reigns intentionally causing Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins to break up due to jealousy but in the end meets the love of his life John Cena who tells him to confess and apologize to them both.

 

    It wasn’t on purpose, honest. Okay, maybe a little bit, but they didn’t have a right to flaunt their relationship in his face 24/7. They had it coming. It was bound to happen. In the six years they’d known each other, it was always teasing and fun and games with them. They hadn’t gotten serious until just a few months ago, and really? Really? It was so obvious; from the moment they’d met, their connection was instant. Sparks flew, the air got strangely steamy, and Roman immediately felt like the third wheel as soon as he stepped into the room. The relationship had taken off from there. Roman himself could relate, having met the love of his life just recently. That same love of his life, however, made him realize **exactly** how much of an asshole he was. Now, he was here, being stared down by his two former best friends as they looked ready to rip him apart. Sometimes he wondered where he’d gone wrong, although he knew the answer. Now, he looked back, to where this all started, before he ended up in the mess he’d made.

 

XxX

 

6 Years Ago…

 

    “Seth, I’m fine, I promise!” Roman stressed yet again after another nasty bump. The younger man was currently wrapping Roman’s ribs, making his best friend hold an icepack to his slightly swollen right arm. They sat in Seth’s trainer office in the back of an arena after a long night.

 

    “That’s what you said last week, but they bothered you during the match. I could tell and so could everyone else. You are not fine.” He finished wrapping, patting Roman’s chest briefly to make a point, watching him wince. “See!” The ravenette crossed his arms, somehow pouting and glaring at the same time.

 

    “I’ve wrestled and played through worse,” Roman argued, and he had. Sacking a quarterback just before he could get a touchdown to save the game for his team while suffering a mild concussion (something he’d sustained minutes before noticing it that play) and twisted ankle. Not just your average twisted angle, twisted well over 100 degrees. That classifies as worse. Wrestling through a separated shoulder and torn rotator cuff, in the same arm, the currently swollen arm, classifies as worse. “Bruised ribs are nothin’.” To prove his point, he tries to get up, which ends in him sucking in a harsh breath as his vision temporarily whites out in pain. Okay, maybe not.

 

    “Hey, easy, easy,” Seth urged, pushing him back down into a halfway sitting position. “All that adrenaline’s probably worn off by now, and you’re not moving until I get some painkillers for you.” Roman tried to protest, but Seth cut him off. “Ro, stop. I’m asking you as your best friend, your brother, not your trainer. Take it easy, alright? Take the week off.” He shrugged, rooting around in a drawer for a bottle of painkillers. “Maybe go see Joelle while you’re not traveling across the states every day.”

 

    Roman scoffed, looking down and away, sounding defeated. “You know Galina doesn’t want to see me after… After I told her.”      

 

    “Okay, so you like guys. It’s her loss for breaking it off with you.” He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, throwing him an endearing smile. “You’ll find a guy who loves you for you.”

 

    “You sure I haven’t found him?” Seth sighed happily, smile still in place.

 

    “You know how this works. One of us suggests we try before something happens. You had the divorce. I almost lost my step-dad. You ended up in a very long surgery once. I… blew out my knee…” Seth’s positive attitude soon vanished, face falling.

 

    “You’re cleared though. You could come back any time if you wanted to.”

 

    “I won’t risk it-- Here, take these,” Seth began, handing Roman a water bottle and two pills. “As much as I miss teaming with you.” Roman nodded before throwing back the pills and washing them down. He knew how much wrestling, and football, had meant to Seth before his almost career ending injury. It pained him to see his friend so broken up about it, but nothing he’d said or done had changed his mind. “Let me drop by catering before we leave, pick us up something for the road.” Roman watched him leave, slowly sitting up. When his head stopped spinning so much, he gingerly got to his feet, grabbing his bag before heading after Seth. As soon as he walked into the room, he felt the air temperature shoot up a few degrees, felt this strange awkwardness in the air between himself and whoever else was in here, and an undercurrent of serenity. His eyes fell on Seth and a fellow co-worker.

 

    He’d seen him around, might even have wrestled a match with him once or twice. The man had light brown curls and stunning blue eyes. He looked rough around the edges, like he’d seen his fair share of misfortunes in life. Right now though, the man’s eyes were focused solely on Seth and only Seth. Roman instantly felt out of place, and he was only one step inside the doorway. He turned and made his way back to the trainer’s room, resuming his previous position on an exam table.

 

XxX

 

    Seth had fully planned on grabbing a plate of light snacks for their trip out of the arena so that they could crash at their hotel in peace for the night. This late after a show, the only people who were usually still here were the higher ups and the backstage and technical crew. Tonight, however, that was not the case. Standing off in a corner finishing off a sandwich and bag of chips stood the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, and he knew Roman. He had chestnut brown curls that looked like soft to the touch, a lean frame, a relaxed yet alert posture, and, as the man looked up at his presence, deep sapphire eyes that Seth could get lost in if he didn’t look away. Averting his gaze, he didn’t notice the man put the food down and walk up to him. When he saw a battered pair of tennis shoes in his downward gaze, his head shot up in surprise before he felt his breath leave him. He was even more beautiful up close.

 

    The stranger was thinking the same thing, wondering how he’d never seen such breathtaking man in all his time on the road. Smiling a bit nervously (though he’d never admit it) with a hint of charm, he spoke softly, “Hi.” He watched Seth gulp, uncertainty written across his features before smiling nervously in return.

 

    “Hey,” he whispered back. “I, um…” He grimaced at himself as he stuttered. Nice going, Seth. Anything else you’d like to screw up this evening? “I didn’t think anyone else was still here. Everyone who wrestles on the show’s usually left at this point. Long night?” He tries to salvage what he can from his small blunder, but the other man just seems amused, looking at him in a sort of fascination.

 

    “Yeah. Closed the show, took a nasty fall, landed on my bad shoulder. I hung around to kind of cool down and relax, get somethin’ in my stomach before I hit the road.” He paused to think for a moment. “What’s a hot guy like you doin’ here this late?” Seth felt a blush spread across his face, eyes wide and gaze elsewhere once again. Well, he seemed direct.

 

    “I’m a trainer. I was looking over someone earlier for some bruised ribs after the show ended. We were just about to leave, so I thought I’d pick us up something to go.” Looking up, he regretted those words as he saw the other man’s face fall a bit. The man attempted a smile anyway.

 

    “Don’t let me keep you then,” he responded, going to pick up what was left of his food and slinging a duffle bag over his good shoulder.

 

    “Do you want me to take a look at that shoulder?” Seth questioned. No, he didn’t just say that to keep the man from leaving… not entirely. “I’d hate for you to get hurt at another show, miss out,” and he genuinely was. At the same time, he needed to figure out what this feeling was. He had a vague idea, but shoved it aside as the brunette turned to him, sheepish.

 

    “Nah. It’s late, you’re prob’ly exhausted…” Seth could tell by his tone of voice that he didn’t really mean it.

 

    “You sure?” The stranger frowned, contemplating this. He wasn’t one to head to the trainer’s or a hospital for a usual ache or pain, or any injury for that matter, but since he insisted…

 

    “Alright, why not?” Seth, pleased with the response, couldn’t hold back a smile. At this, the stranger chuckled, looking into Seth’s chocolate brown eyes with wonder. The two were mesmerised by each other, and it wasn’t until quiet footsteps could be heard that they broke the silence and looked away, mumbling about something trivial.

 

    “Uh, my office is this way,” Seth told him, leading the man further into the back. “Name’s Seth, by the way. Seth Rollins.” He looked over his shoulder at the man, who smiled once more.

 

    “Dean Ambrose,” he told him in return. When they reached the office, Dean set his duffle down by his feet and Seth found Roman where he’d left him, sitting up this time and taking measured breaths.

 

    “Sorry, Ro. Ran into someone from the show, said his shoulder was bothering him. You don’t mind, do you?” Roman looked at his best friend curiously, trying to hide a smirk.

 

    “Nah man, you’re fine. You get something to eat?” Before Seth could visibly panic for forgetting, Dean threw Roman a wrapped sandwich and pack of trail mix. He caught it, dipping his head in thanks as he opened the trail mix.

 

    “Has it bothered you before, or is the injury more recent?” Seth questioned, returning briefly to being serious as he got out tape and possibly a bag for ice. He looked to Dean expectantly.

 

    “Yeah. I’ve dislocated it more times than I can count, bruised it, nothin’ too bad. It hadn’t bothered me too much ‘till my match.” He carefully rolled it, keeping a straight face as it ached and pulled. “Doesn’t feel as bad as earlier though.” Seth nodded.

 

    “I’ll wrap it anyway, just to be safe.” As he did so, Roman observed the interaction. Seth did his job as usual, though he seemed to be trying to concentrate more while the other man stood stock still, observing Seth closely. His eyes flickered to Roman, and the two shared a look. They eyed the other warily before looking away, seemingly satisfied with what they had seen. At that point, Seth was finished, tossing the tape into a bag of other minor supplies before turning to Roman.

 

    “Those painkillers kick in yet?”

 

    “Little bit,” the ravenette answered, slowly standing and grabbing his stuff. The atmosphere felt strange. For Roman it was because he’d never seen a stranger look at his best friend with such… No, that wasn’t it. It was none of his business anyway.

 

    “Ready to go then?” When Roman nodded, he turned to Dean with a small smile.

 

    “See you around, Dean,” he told the brunette, a hint of hope that he would reflected in his voice.

 

    “You too.” Dean, Roman saw, was still giving Seth that mesmerized look he’d seen earlier before he picked his duffle bag back up and walked out the office. Roman turned to Seth with a suggestive smile on his face.

 

    “What?” Seth asked, uncertain and suspicious of his friend. Roman shook his head, lips quirked slightly upward.

 

    “Nothing,” he told him as they turned off the lights and locked the door behind them.

 

XxX   

 

    It was a few months before they ran into him again. It was during a show, Roman healed of any lingering injuries and Seth sticking with him every step of the way. Roman was currently in a match, dominating said match, and Seth watched (cheered like a madman) from a monitor backstage. He didn’t realize he was no longer alone until a voice rang out, saying, “You two are pretty close, huh?” With happy surprise, he turned and saw the brunette grinning at him.

 

    “Hey, Dean,” Seth told him, still nervous around the brunette, but less so than before. “How’ve you been?”

 

    “Okay all things considered. You?”

 

    “Same as usual.” There was a comfortable small talk between them before loud cheers erupted from the monitor. Seth looked back to see someone laid out from a spear, Roman pinning them for the three count. With an ecstatic, “Yes!” he fist pumped the air, drawing a chuckle out of Dean.

 

    “I would **not** want to be the other guy right now,” he stated. “You ever get in the ring?” he asked conversationally, genuinely curious. Something had to have interested him to bring him into this job, to bring him here. Seth’s smile lost a bit of its warmth, but he still answered.

 

    “Used to,” he responded quietly, thoughtfully. “I miss it.” He didn’t elaborate further, but he assured Dean that he wasn’t bothered by the question. Before Dean could say another word, Roman came over with a tired grin, Seth throwing his arms around him and congratulating him. Dean took a step back, watching Seth become keenly focused on the other man. Silently, frowning at the knot in his stomach, he left.

 

    “Hey, what were you and him talking about?” Roman asked as Seth pulled away. It was then that the trainer realized the brunette was gone and he mentally kicked himself.

 

    “Nothing much, really.” Roman didn’t fully believe him, but didn’t push the subject. Roman headed for his locker room and Seth to his office, both agreeing to meet up in catering after the show.   

 

XxX

 

    Over the next few months, the three saw more of each other, somehow always meeting during shows. Seth and Roman got to know Dean a little better, to know that he was from Cincinnati, grew up as a wrestling fan from a young age, wrestled straight out of high school. Outside of that and the fact that hardcore matches were his specialty, he didn’t say much else. Soon enough, they made it a habit to hang out during the week, sitting down and eating before a show, watching it together when they were all backstage, driving to the next town and stopping for the night at the same time. They became fast friends, with Dean and Roman getting along and arguing like brothers would while Dean and Seth tried to find the best way to figure out as much about the other as possible. Dean also, Roman noticed particularly one afternoon while the three were out for lunch, liked to flirt with his best friend. Roman’s never seen Seth blush so much before.

 

    It’s no surprise then when, about a year after they’d first met him,  Dean comes to Roman backstage and informs him that they’ve been put in a feud together, the three of them excited with the news: Roman because he’d been itching to get in the ring with Dean, and Seth because it meant watching two of his closest friends at their best. Though they wouldn’t be able to hang out as much, especially in the public eye, for now at least, that didn’t stop them from talking and spending time with each other when they could. Every week kept Seth on the edge of his seat, Roman and Dean constantly one-upping each other until the on screen tension came to a boiling point. Their pay-per-view face-off, a last man standing match, was brutal and nerve-racking, ending in a draw that promised a continuation of the feud. As soon as they were both backstage, Seth ushered them into his office, telling them how proud he was of them.

 

    “You guys looked amazing out there. I could feel the crowd’s screaming from here!” He checked over both of them, asking if anything was hurting, bothering them.

 

    “It felt like I broke my back after that spear through a table, but I think I’ll be fine,” Dean told him.

 

    Roman smirked, replying, “I’m _pretty_ sure I don’t have a concussion, but I wasn’t sure after the fall from that ladder.” The end of the match saw a battered Dean pitch himself and a barely conscious Roman off the top of an unusually tall ladder, crashing unceremoniously through a table set up over a pile of chairs, covered in broken kendo sticks. They both hissed in pain as Seth started plucking splinters out of their backs, wiping away any small amounts of bloodshed.

 

    “And you’re sure you two are fine?” Roman nodded and Dean replied with, “Never better.” He disposed of the splinters and threw his tweezers back into his bag with a sigh and a smile. The three headed back to the hotel, showering and turning in for the night in their respective rooms.

 

    The next two months were just as jaw dropping as the first. The feud had started with two friends who’d gotten into a disagreement over the number one contender’s spot for the United States Title. Now, they were two bitter rivals who could care less about a title opportunity as long as they could make the other suffer for ruining their chance at gold. The weeks leading up to the next pay-per-view, the two trade verbal jabs, Dean outright hitting where it hurts most and Roman riling up his counterpart as much as possible in response. Each night after a show, the two would head back and discuss what to do the next night, Seth offering up his suggestions when they seemed stuck.

 

    “Okay, so I brought up how you lost your last title shot and have no significant career defining moments whatsoever--” Dean began jokingly.

 

    “And I brought up the fact that you tapped out in the last man standing match because you obviously don’t know wrestling and have the lowest pain tolerance I’ve ever seen, which is a career defining moment for you in itself--” Roman interrupted in the same manner.

 

    “I brought up you losing to a jobber while I was on commentary because you were distracted and couldn’t do your job right--”

 

    “And I brought up you not being able to beat the man who was too “distracted” to beat said jobber.” Dean raised an eyebrow.

 

    “Yeah, you wish. I mentioned your daughter--”

 

    “And I punched you in the face because that was taking it a little too far.” Roman still seemed amused by the situation, but his words were less friendly sounding.

 

    “I said I was sorry. Besides, you know I love JoJo.”

 

    “Yeah, you should’ve been,” Roman told him, ignoring the second part of his friend’s sentence. Seth, sensing the annoyance in his best friend, decided to defuse the situation.

 

    “Your pay-per-view match is first blood, which is hardcore, so how about Roman goes after Dean by saying he doesn’t know anything about hardcore matches and go from there?” he suggested. Dean’s eyes narrowed at that, but he agreed it would be sufficient in getting to him.

 

    “Can I whack him with a chair when he does?” Seth looked unsure about that, but Roman actually seemed to consider it.

 

    “Maybe,” the ravenette answered, even though he definitely did **not** want to take chair shots next week. Seeing the smile on Dean’s face and hearing Seth’s amused laugh at his answer was worth it though. They went through with the plan, Roman only agreeing if he got a last chair shot in on Dean, which he did. That Sunday, Seth watched from his office how crazed Dean seemed to be surrounded by so many sharp and/or dangerous objects, and how laser focused Roman seemed to be. As he helped another wrestler stretch out a sore knee, he was fixated on the screen, watching how Dean went to town on Roman with steel chairs, nunchucks, and a pair of brass knuckles (which, by the way, _ouch_ ). When Roman regained his footing, he zeroed in on Dean with a steel chair, the ring steps, and another spear through a table.   

 

    The match ended when a disoriented Dean ran straight towards Roman with ill intent, only to get smashed over the head with a beer bottle, sending alcohol, glass shards, and drops of blood flying. Backstage, Seth worried profusely over Dean, mother henning him to death as he stitched up the gashes on his forehead and scalp. He checked over Roman’s ribs and back, throwing him an icepack and telling him to rest up for a few days. The score was 1-0 Roman, and Dean, who would not leave this rivalry on the losing end, got them one more month in the feud. This time, Dean was out for blood while Roman tried chasing his title shot. Several ambushes backstage and interrupted matches later saw them pitted against each other in an I Quit match. Roman, as much as he hated the idea, ended up being the one to say those words, and at the end of the night, the two stood across from each other in the ring, shaking hands despite the death glares they gave each other, acknowledging each other as equals and ending the feud. Once backstage, Seth wrapped up Dean’s bad shoulder while testing Roman for a concussion, silently vowing to never let the two wrestle together without him again if it came to creative writing brutal long term storylines like this.

 

XxX

 

    About another year later, Seth came to regret that silent vow when Dean strolled into his office a few hours before a show. It seemed like a typical Monday night, Seth having just come from a local gym, getting in a nice workout before he was stuck backstage all night. Dean looked fidgety, his face a mask, not revealing his intent whatsoever.

 

    “If you’re looking for Roman, he said he’d be back in a few. He went to go see the GM…” He trailed off as he kept taking in Dean’s unusually less confident appearance. “What’s up?”

 

    “I know you don’t like me talking or asking about it, even though I’ve only asked once. You looked… uncomfortable when I asked, and I didn’t want to push the subject. Now though, you’re kind of the only person I can ask,” the brunette babbled on for a moment. Seth had a bad feeling about this, but didn’t express that just yet.

 

    “What does this have to do with?” Seth inquired. Dean licked his lips nervously before responding.

 

    “So, Vince wanted to put me in a stable, a three man stable specifically. He said he needed one person that the crowd knows and one that they don’t. Said it’ll energize the show, bring in something new. Roman was obviously my first choice, and that’s why he went to go talk to--”

 

    “And you need a third person,” Seth stated, cutting him off. He didn’t like where this was going. “You know, there’s a whole locker room of guys you could choose from, a whole host of people that’re finishing up training in the new Performance Center.”

 

    “No one else’ll work with me and no one else knows me enough for me to be comfortable working with them long term. I tend to rub people the wrong way, know what I mean?” Seth nodded, knowing how he and Roman often got into arguments over the simplest things (stealing a man’s fork, honestly?).

 

    “If you’re asking what I think you’re asking--”

 

    “I’m not asking, I’m begging,” Dean told him, shocking the trainer. “Please, Seth. Do this for me, for Roman.” Seth looked away, pretending to look through his supplies for something. He told himself that after the knee surgery, he was done, he wasn’t taking anymore chances. He wanted to be back in the ring so bad that it ate away at his mind sometimes. He still lost sleep over it in fact.

 

    “Dean, you know I can’t.” Seth’s tone of voice was a silent plea to drop the subject, to just walk away disappointed and leave him in misery. “I told myself after I blew my knee out that I was done, whether or not I could ever get cleared to compete again. I won’t put myself or anyone else at risk for being unsafe or in unsafe hands. I…” He stopped himself as he felt his throat close up from emotion, hearing as his voice threatened to crack. He shook his head, eyes closed as he attempted to calm himself down. He was startled when Dean, unless I’m okay with you, don’t touch me or I’ll break your face, antisocial, I don’t do feelings, Ambrose, hesitantly laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, prompting the younger man to slowly meet his soft, concerned gaze.

 

    “I want to know what’s wrong, but I’m not gonna force you to tell me your life’s story.” Seth lost himself in those understanding sapphire eyes, shaking his head again as his thoughts became less frantic.

 

    “No, it’s alright…” His first attempt at speaking saw him stop and take a seat atop an exam table, Dean hopping up beside him in an instant, hand resting gingerly on Seth’s thigh, trying to be comforting. Seth smiled slightly in thanks. “It started around four years ago, before we met. Coming off the indy scene, about to sign for a bigger company for a while, I worked a huge show that broke attendance records, ratings, ticket and merch sales, everything, something unheard of in the smaller companies. Near the end of my match that night, as we were closing the show, the colleague I was working with in the ring botched something terrible. I can’t even remember what move he was trying to pull off. All I know is something happened with him and, the next thing I knew, I was landing, well, more like crashing, to the ground, all of my weight slamming into and twisting my knee.” Dean sucked in a harsh breath, hand now moving to massage said knee that Seth was nervously working. “Tore my ACL, MCL, and meniscus. The hospital told me I might never wrestle again…”

 

    “How long were you out?” The brunette’s voice was hardly louder than a whisper, and Seth refocused on him briefly to see him deep in thought.

 

    “Seven months,” he replied, a silence settling between them for a moment. “I went to rehab like crazy after surgery, got back into the ring two months earlier than I was expected to.” He let out a soft chuckle. “The pop I got when I came back was huge beyond belief! I honestly didn’t expect anyone to miss me. Life was great. I felt like I could take on the world… And then…” Dean watched Seth’s mood nose dive once more, frowning at the change.

 

    “And then?” he asked, arm slipping subtly around Seth’s middle as he tried to get him to continue. Seth didn’t seem to mind the touch, leaned into it in fact. It made the atmosphere a little less gloomy and a bit more comforting.

 

    “I tweaked my knee trying to do the same move that got me injured in the first place.” He threw his hands up at his stupidity. “Brilliant, Rollins. Trying to end your career must be your life’s goal. So, I sat out for another three months, doing live, non-televised or streamed shows every now and then. They told me I was lucky that I only pulled something, and that it was minor. Anymore damage would’ve sidelined me even longer than the first time. When those three months were up, I was cleared again, but that week, Roman busted up his ribs pretty bad, and since I went to school to be a physical therapist, an athletic trainer really, I decided to do what I could for him. It was the best alternative to being in the ring I could think of, and Vince signed off on it… That was about a year before we first ran into each other,” he finished. They sat together in silence, Seth practically burying himself in Dean’s side unconsciously. Dean let himself process everything his friend had told him, trying to find the right words.

 

    “I…” he began before falling silent. Seth hummed in response.

 

    “What really gets me is that I’ll never be able to be in the ring with Roman again, never get to wrestle you for the first time, in the big leagues even.”

 

    “Oh, I wouldn’t say never,” Dean told him in a knowing tone. Seth looked at him curiously, obviously confused.

 

    “What do you…?”

 

    “I’ve seen you in the ring recently.” Seth stiffened at the observation. “It’s not hard to tell you’ve been. You’ve bulked up a little, you carry another bag around with you, I’ve seen you with, like, protein shakes and actually healthy food. Heck, you were asking Roman about some stuff you’d forgotten how to do just last week.” Seth’s curious gaze turned to that of shock. Was he really that obvious? “I may or may not have also happened to stumble upon you running the ropes and helping some of the main roster rookies warm up in ring before the last show…” Seth pulled away, but only enough to look at Dean’s face, which clearly expressed that he was not taking his bullshit right now. He sighed, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder. Neither noticed Roman sidle up to the door, tossing something across the room towards his bag and observing unobtrusively.

 

    “Like I told you before, I miss it--”

 

    “You miss it enough to actively practice and condition on your own time in the ring, but not enough to actively participate in a show?” Seth attempted to get a word in before Dean cut him off again. “Just because you do it with certain people does not make it different. You don’t trust other people and you don’t trust yourself. I get it, but you, the _legendary_ Tyler Black, being afraid to step in the ring again, for real this time? Dude, nearly everyone in the business knows who you are and what you’ve accomplished. The fact that you don’t have the confidence to wrestle again is a failure on your part as a part of this business, and a failure on my part as a friend.” A fire began to burn in Seth’s eyes as the words began to hit home, slowly chipping away at the fear in his gut.

 

    “He’s right, you know,” Roman piped up, causing the other two to whip their heads around, startled. “You’re Seth Freakin’ Rollins, formerly know as Tyler Black, the world’s most sought after wrestler on the independent scene. The only person even close to taking your place when you were out of action was Dean, and the only reason he didn’t was because he was too busy making people bleed on a weekly basis, out of the spotlight. I was just your average guy in the business, and so was everyone else.” He made his way over to the two, hugging Seth on his other side and taking a seat with them. “You were once the most driven and dedicated person I knew when it came to wrestling. You were on top of the world. You can be there again.” And yes, he knew how cheesy and cliche motivational speaker he sounded at the moment, but he was tired of Seth not thinking he could get back out there and tear the house down again. He held out a fist in front of the three of them, watching Seth.

 

    “What--?” the trainer began before Dean’s joined Roman’s. The two shared grins, looking expectantly at Seth.

 

    “No matter what, we’ll always have your back, and we’ll be there for you throughout it all. Believe that,” Roman declared to him. He watched several indiscernible emotions flicker across his best friend’s face before a third fist was held out in front of them, Seth’s confidence like his smile: growing by the second. They dropped their fists as Seth went to move.

 

    “Alright. Let’s do this then!” Seth landed on his feet, unfastening the knee brace he wore more out of habit than need these days, feeling better than he had in years.

 

    “That’s the spirit!” Dean exclaimed, clapping his friend on the back. “Roman, you owe me twenty, now throw me that vest.” The Samoan groaned as he went over to his bag and picked up the discarded SWAT looking vest, handing it to Seth. He then fished his wallet out of his pocket to hand Dean a twenty dollar bill.

 

    “Wait, you **knew** I was going to say yes to that?” he asked incredulously, deflating just the tiniest bit. “Was that all this was?”

 

    “ **No** ,” Dean stated firmly. “What that was was the two of us trying to get you to get your head out of your ass and see what you were missing. Also, Roman thought you’d say no and never speak to us again if I asked, and I bet that you wouldn’t. You’re welcome.”

 

    “Not true--”

 

    “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ro. I’m just tellin’ him the truth.”

 

    “You know what--” He sighed and cut himself off, grabbing a water bottle. “Forget it. Let’s just get out there and show the world why we’re the three best wrestlers in this industry.” He waited until Seth was finished putting on his vest before continuing, now addressing him. “We need to test you out in that vest, see how it feels, and help you shake off some ring rust, because tonight is nothing but us straight up destroying anyone who gets in our way.” He glanced over at Dean. “Without drawing _too much_ blood, none, if possible.” He received a nod in return.   

 

    “Can I leave the sweats on, or…?” Seth gestured to the sweatpants, tight t-shirt, and tennis shoes he donned at the moment.

 

    “For now. Gear’s all black, so there’s a pair of pants and boots headed your way when we get back here.” With that, the three headed off to the ring, which the crew had just finished setting up as they arrived. “You fellas done here?” When he got a yes, he hopped up onto the apron, holding the ropes for Seth, who entered cautiously, reverently. He walked to the middle of the ring and stopped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, absorbing the moment.

 

    “I never thought I’d see the day where I’m back on an official roster. It’s… heh…” The trainer sighed contently, lost for words, ecstatic. He tested and ran the ropes, stood on the top turnbuckle, and took a few flip bumps before finally turning to his two friends. “Well? Are you just gonna stand there? One of you get over here!” Dean and Roman shared grins at Seth’s newfound attitude. Roman went over, as he was the one Seth was most familiar with, and Dean watched in fascination as the two locked up almost seamlessly, as if performing a dance they’d done together long ago; in a way, they were. Seth didn’t seem to miss a beat, moving with Roman as if he hadn’t taken a single day off. After a little while of this, Seth motioned for Dean to take Roman’s place. The brunette shook his head.

 

    “If I’m gonna be lockin’ up with you for the first time, it’s going to be in a match, not for practice,” he explained. Seth seemed to understand completely, throwing him an understanding smile and wink (What even?), a promise on that then. When a little over an hour ticked by, Roman and Dean having warmed up a bit together minutes prior, they decided that yes, the vests could be a little uncomfortable in certain situations, but impact absorption was rather quite nice, unless met with cold, unforgiving steel or concrete. A catering trip, pre show health check-ups of sorts, and visit with the sound and tech. crew later saw the three standing by close to an entrance to the stands. They stood side by side, expressions determined and confident, ready for the show to start.

 

     _Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta! SHIELD._

 

    They took their first step forward as an official team, and that’s when events were set in motion.

 

Closing A/N: Okay, so I got _slightly_ carried away, and will probably have to post this in parts, so a multi chapter fic request it is! Heheh… Also, unbeta’d, because I’m being lazy. I will fix any grammar mistakes and typos… next week when I’m back in town. Until then, I hope I haven’t disappointed!          

 

    


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Seth have a moment. Roman realizes something about John. Randy... Is an a-hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated before the end of the month!!! Promise kept! You have no idea how many one-shot plot bunnies for other fandoms I had to push aside to finish this...

Chapter Two

  
  


A/N: Aaaaaaaaah! I lied. I’m a horrible person. I wanted this up in mid January and then life decided to break down my door. Many, many apologies to LuckyLucy92 (who’s been nothing but patient and encouraging; I am eternally grateful) and any other readers who’ve been patiently waiting for part 2! This fic is turning out to be a lot longer than I originally intended it to be, so this chapter focuses on a period of… A month instead of two years like the first chapter. We're picking up right where we left off.

  
  


    Seth never knew how much he missed being in the ring until that moment. Their music hit and the crowd was deathly silent. As soon as they emerged into the stands, however, the cheers were deafening. Dean led the way, all cockiness and arrogance and hunger for a fight. He and Roman marched down the steps side by side, calm and determined. Randy Orton and John Cena stood together in the ring, having just won a hard fought match, taking too many finishers and near-falls to count, easy pickings. Dean hopped neatly over the barricade, landing lightly on his feet. Roman gracefully clambered over, Seth leaping over it ninja like not far behind him. They each took one side of the ring, staring down the two like a predator does its prey. Slowly, in unison, they stepped up to the ring apron, climbing up, hands on the ropes, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. They all locked eyes with each other and, with minute nods, stormed the ring.

  
  


    Randy leapt in front of his best friend in an attempt to protect him, having suffered the lesser damage of the two. Dean and Seth easily isolated him in a corner, taking turns slamming him into the turnbuckle, whether it be a clothesline or turnbuckle powerbomb. After a particularly nasty turnbuckle powerbomb, Randy stumbled on his feet, straight into a Dirty Deeds. That left John for Roman. John stood up as he always did: determined, persistent, unwavering. He met Roman’s icy gaze with a fiery one of his own, and it was as if time had stopped for them. Roman felt his heart begin trying to beat out of his chest, as did John. Looks of surprise flitted across their faces before the glares were back and they began going toe to toe, exchanging punches, attacks off the ropes, and finisher attempts. A few shoulder tackles later, and Roman found himself at John’s mercy. As he ran off the ropes, however, Roman caught him in a drop toehold, cinching him in an STF. Ropes wouldn’t save him now, and the crowd didn’t know who to cheer for. As John grew limp in his arms, Roman let him go, and retreated to the opposite corner to set him up for a spear. He hit it with thunderous force, seemingly breaking John in half.

  
  


    On the other side of the ring, Randy briefly gained the upper hand as he, tiredly, nailed Dean with an RKO. Seth saw red, drilling Randy with a vicious superkick before he could fully stand. Checking on Dean, who assured him that he was alright, he looked at the position Randy was in and then the top rope. His gaze flickered between both for a few seconds before he finally came to his decision. With more confidence than he was feeling, he quickly made his way to the top rope, taking a deep breath to steel himself as he slowly stood. Dean watched in awe as it dawned on him just what his friend was doing. Before he could second guess himself, Seth leapt, twisting and flying through the air as he performed a picture perfect Phoenix Splash, knocking the wind out of Randy upon impact. The crowd lost their minds, screaming and cheering and chanting something incoherent. It wasn’t until he and Roman helped Dean up that he understood just what the crowd was chanting: Tyler Black.

  
  


    Roman patted Seth on the back with a huge grin, Dean crushing him in an excited side hug before rolling out of the ring. He obtained a microphone before climbing back into the ring, waiting for the crowd to quiet down enough to hear him. When he could finally hear himself think again, he spoke.

  
  


    “Tonight is only the beginning of our campaign of justice. John Cena and Randy Orton have been forcing their way to the top for too long. They’ve destroyed young tag teams before they had a chance to prove themselves, they  **stole** the tag team titles from the Usos, who were one day away from breaking the longest modern era reign I might add, and then they had the nerve… They had the nerve to attack Roman and myself in a match that had nothing to do with them. Why, because I finally got the U.S. title I deserved? Sorry, by the way, Ro.” Roman brushed him off, gesturing for him to continue. “Because we were  _ this close _ to becoming number one contenders for those titles?” He shook his head furiously. “No. You don’t have the right to strut around here like you own the place, and you certainly don’t have the right to wear those titles. But we won’t stop there.  **Anyone** who steps out of line, anyone who commits an injustice against those of us who **deserve** to be at the top, who  **deserve** to be a part of this industry… We’re coming for you next.” He held out his right fist. “Dean Ambrose.” He passed the microphone down as the crowd screamed and cheered. Roman held his fist out as well, joining Dean’s.

  
  


    “Roman Reigns.” He got a huge ovation from the crowd before passing the microphone to Seth, who put his fist out in return. Before Seth could speak, however, the crowd erupted once more, chanting his name and cheering wildly. He chuckled fondly and waited for them to calm down somewhat.

  
  


    “Seth Rollins.” He handed the microphone back to Dean.

  
  


    “And we are… The Shield.” Their entrance music hit and they left the ring, Cena and Orton just beginning to stir behind them.

  
  


XxX

  
  


    “You guys alright? Nothing’s hurting or anything?” Seth fussed over the two back in his office. Dean was gingerly rubbing the back of his neck while Roman was determining the condition of his ribs, which seemed to be just fine.

  
  


    “Quit worrying, Seth. We’re okay,” Roman chuckled fondly.

  
  


    “It’s my job to worry about you, Ro.” Roman watched with a smile as Seth gently massaged Dean’s neck. “Your ribs okay?”

  
  


    “They feel fine… How do  **you** feel?” Dean hummed contently, looking over his shoulder at Seth with the same question in his eyes.

  
  


    “I--heh--I feel… Amazing. I… I kinda wondered why I wanted to give all that up in the first place. I--” Seth let out an astonished laugh. “They lost their minds when they saw me out there.”

  
  


    “Because you’re Seth Freakin’ Rollins. Why wouldn’t they?” Dean questioned. “Besides, I have a very important question for you. How would you like to be one half of the tag team champions?” Seth gawked at him before turning to Roman, who just nodded.

  
  


    “You’re serious? But I thought you--”

  
  


    “I’m already U.S. champ. Why would I want to have to defend two belts? Why hog all the glory when the wrestling world’s biggest star and best athlete could grab it in his return?” Seth let out a harsh breath, imagining holding the tag titles with Roman, the SHIELD dominating the locker room, his two best friend by his side.

  
  


    “I’m in,” he told them with a grin. Roman pumped his fist in the air in victory.

  
  


    “That’s the spirit!” Dean exclaimed. “Drinks are on me tonight, boys.” Seth and Roman shook their heads fondly at that statement.

  
  


XxX

  
  


    The next month consisted of absolute chaos backstage as tag teams were found out cold or ambushed throughout arenas. Sometimes, cameras caught the three taking out the competition. Other times, they found a dark corner of the arena, turned on a camcorder, and addressed the fans and other competitors. One would think such actions would generate heat from the fans… But it was actually the complete opposite. The fans were completely behind them, completely invested in the mission for justice for the underdogs. It was strange. And no one could call them hypocrites either. Dean, when it wasn’t a full night of attacking teams, laid out challenges for his U.S. title. Whether it was calling out someone who he thought was deserving or if it was an open challenge depended on the night. Seth and Roman did the same with the tag titles.

  
  


    At that month’s pay-per-view, Orton and Cena issued a challenge to the SHIELD the next month.  **If** the members of the SHIELD challenging for the titles beat them in one on one competition… 

  
  


    “Alright SHIELD, listen up!” Randy Orton yelled angrily into his microphone. John stood a little ways away with a microphone of his own, looking equally as pissed. “All month, you’ve been attacking legitimate teams who are more than worthy of a shot at these titles: The Rhodes Brothers, The New Day, The Wyatts, American Alpha; the list goes on. We’re sick and tired of your petty games. We’re sick and tired of you cowards thinking you get to be judge, jury, and executioner! You want these titles?!” He held up his title in emphasis. 

  
  


    “The first thing you need to do is earn our respect,” Cena stated, finally speaking. “You can’t just show up and expect us to just give you a title shot. You bust your ass beating every other team out there in this ring, by the rules, 1, 2, 3, and  **then** , and only then, would we consider challenging you!” He made his way to Orton’s side. “But tell you what, whichever two of you wants these titles, we’ll make you a deal. Beat me and Randy, one on one, face to face, in a fair fight, and we’ll give you a title shot at the next pay-per-view.” He shrugged. “Simple as that. What do you say?”

  
  


    The SHIELD’s music hit and the three emerged, stopping at the top of the entrance ramp. They were a bit battered from their earlier bout with the Usos, who showed why they were almost the longest reigning tag team champions of the new era. Seth held a microphone, standing beside Roman. Dean stood a bit off to the side, watching both groups. “We accept,” Seth answered, getting a nod of confirmation from Roman. “And when we take those titles off of you, maybe you’ll finally realize that we’ve been right this whole time. Maybe you’ll see the error of your ways… Or maybe you’ll just never change, always vying for the spotlight because you think you rule this business. I’m lookin’ at you, Orton.” Randy angrily invited Seth to step into the ring right now, itching to get his hands on him, but Seth just laughed him off, drawing a smirk out of Dean and a raised eyebrow from Roman. “Nah, maybe next week, viper. Me and my boys have more important things to do, like celebrate our victory.” With a signature SHIELD fistbump, the three disappeared backstage, leaving a fuming Orton and exasperated Cena in the ring.

  
  


    The three did go out for drinks that night and Roman, being the responsible older brother that he was, drank significantly less than Seth and Dean. Dean seemed to polish off glasses like it was coded in his DNA, though Seth enjoyed his fair share as well. Dean, however, at way too many drinks than was ethical, was nowhere near as drunk as he should be, more flushed and tipsy than anything. Seth was more than a little buzzed though, and it was hilarious for Roman to see the exact opposite of what he though would transpire. He chuckled as a few hours of drinking, telling stories, and increasingly incoherent conversations later, the three were heading up to their hotel room. Roman had an arm slung around Seth, insisting to Dean that he had him covered, helping him walk, while Dean got their room open. Guiding a protesting Seth to one of the beds, Roman gently deposited him on the mattress and called the first shower. Dean watched him gather his things and head into the bathroom before turning his attention to Seth.

  
  


    “When I said I could drink you under the table, I didn’t think you’d be dumb enough to challenge me,” Dean told him and Seth just snorted.

  
  


    “Whaddya take me for? ‘Sides, I earned those drinks. Won the match for’s, didn’ I?” Dean hummed and took a seat next to him. “They were on you an’way.”

  
  


    “And my wallet will continue to remind me for the rest of the week,” Dean replied. Seth shrugged, giving him an, “Oh well,” look. “You showerin’ after Roman, or in the morning?”

  
  


    “Mornin’. Pro’ly slip an’ hit my head if I do it tonigh’,” Seth reasoned, and Dean marveled at how drunk Seth was almost as reasonable as sober Seth. Props to him. “Think I’ll jus’ stay here with you,” he added. Dean quirked an eyebrow.

  
  


    “I thought you were sharin’ with Roman?” This had started to become a thing, Seth bunking with Dean instead of Roman, not that Dean minded, of course. When they’d first started traveling together, Seth slept next to Roman without question, somehow figuring out a way to manage Roman’s blanket hogging. As time went on though, Seth levitated more towards Dean when they weren’t in front of the crowds and the cameras. Dean didn’t understand why, but he didn’t question it.

  
  


    “Can I not share wi’ the other gorgeous guy in the room?” Seth fired back.            

  
  


    “You callin’ me gorgeous?” Dean asked flirtatiously, pleasantly surprised, knowing just how honest someone could be when drunk.

  
  


    “Known it since the momen’ I laid eyes on you,” Seth confirmed. “The eyes, the hair, the smile…” He then proceeded to rake his eyes down Dean’s body, and that spoke for itself. As Dean granted him a small smile, a bit overwhelmed by the compliments, Seth poked at his cheeks affectionately. “And the dimples! There they are!” Dean batted his hand away, but Seth insisted on poking at his hands until Dean finally gave up and let him poke at his cheeks again. When Seth was satisfied, he sighed happily, falling onto his back, hands falling to his sides. 

  
  


    “I always hated the dimples,” Dean admitted quietly, and Seth frowned at him.

  
  


    “Think they’re cute… Kinda like you,” Seth mumbled fondly, and Dean genuinely smiled when their eyes met. 

  
  


    “I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted. No one has  **ever** called me cute! Dean Ambrose is not  _ cute _ .”

  
  


    “Ih’s a complimen’!”

  
  


    “Two compliments. No jabs, no jokes, no fuck offs? I think I like drunk you.” Seth mumbled incoherently before closing his eyes.

  
  


    “Normal me doesn’. Wait ‘til Ih’s tomorrow.” Dean thought about some of the things Seth had said to him. Seth… Thinks he’s hot is the gist of the conversation, and… He likes his dimples. When Roman walked back into the room and took in the sight of a dopily smiling Dean, he didn’t say anything, just grinned to himself before offering Dean the shower. Roman laid out a glass of water and some aspirin for Seth in the morning before getting ready for bed. 

  
  


    The next morning saw Roman head out for a coffee run while Dean tried to halfway organize his suitcase, which had become a bit of a disaster in the last few days. Just as he was retrieving a hoodie from the other side of the room, he heard Seth wake with a groan, throwing the sheets over his head to block out the sun streaming through the windows. He fumbled for the nightstand, letting out a breath of relief when his hand found the glass of water. “Roman, you are a lifesaver,” he whispered hoarsely. Sitting up and facing away from the blinding sun, he easily gulped down half the glass before taking the aspirin and finishing the glass off. With another groan, he turned and found Dean putting the last of his stray clothing in a now not as messy suitcase. “Hey,” he whispered as he watched. Dean contemplated whether to mess with him or take pity on his hungover state. He knew too well what it was like, after all. 

  
  


    “Morning, sleeping beauty,” Dean responded, voice softer than normal. Seth silently thanked him. “You gonna catch that shower?”

  
  


    “Yeah,” Seth responded, stumbling out of bed, rifling through his suitcase for… Something. Dean looked at what was scheduled for the day: the Monday show that night, a quick photo-autograph op later that afternoon. He laid back down on the bed, now fully dressed, gratefully taking the offered coffee from a returning Roman. After a long drink from the cup of coffee, he placed it on the nightstand with a satisfied sigh, mind going back to last night. He wasn’t lying when he said he liked drunk Seth. Not only was he even more cute than normal (Yes, he thought the poking was cute. Sue him), but the honesty without shame was nice too. Drunk Seth was just super open. Dean doubted he’d ever deny him an answer to any question he asked. 

  
  


_ “You callin’ me gorgeous?” Dean asked flirtatiously. _

  
  


_     “Known it since the momen’ I laid eyes on you,” Seth confirmed. “The eyes, the hair, the smile…” Seth poked at his cheeks affectionately. “And the dimples!” _

  
  


    Dean wasn’t used to that sort of thing. Sure, he’d gotten complimented on his in ring and on the mic abilities, his toughness a time or two, but genuine compliments, much less ones about his physical appearance? Why did they make him feel all warm and fuzzy? “What are you thinking about?” Roman asked, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. He looked over to Roman, who wore a knowing smirk. Dean snorted.

  
  


    “Why do you wanna know?”

  
  


    “Because you’ve had that dopey grin on your face for the last five minutes and it’s starting to creep me out.” Dean averted his gaze.

  
  


    “It’s nothing.” Roman raised an eyebrow.

  
  


    “Doesn’t seem like nothing.” Dean groaned, draining the rest of the coffee cup.

  
  


    “Drunk Seth is an interesting person to get to know. How ‘bout that?” Roman took the thought under consideration as Seth emerged from the bathroom, towel slung over his shoulder, shirtless. “About time!” Dean told him, entering the bathroom and trying to think of an excuse to stare at the mirror. He splashed water on his face, making a show of waking himself up while analyzing his face based on what Seth told him last night. His hair was a mess really. His curls were just all over the place, and when they were long, they were a nightmare. His eyes were blue… That’s about it. He had three smiles: the “You’re so fucking dead; I’m going to kill you,” smile, the flirting with everything with a pulse smile, or the being a general goofball smile. He didn’t see anything special about them. And the dimples… God, he hated the dimples. The fact that dimples associated him with cute, but… Having Seth tell him that wasn’t so bad. It… Actually kind of made him happy. He gave a rare genuine smile in the mirror right when Seth walked by to check on him, Roman asking if they were ready to go.

  
  


    “What’re you staring at, Dean?” Dean turned to him, smile still on his face, and Seth was breathless at the sight. Never had he seen Dean so… Not necessarily vulnerable, but less closed off about his true emotions.

  
  


    “… The dimples,” Dean replied simply. That triggered a memory, and Seth groaned into his hands as last night started coming back to him in pieces. Dean chuckled, but let him have a moment.

  
  


    “Please tell me I didn’t,” he requested, even though he already knew the answer. “The poking… I hate drunk me.”

  
  


    “Which is exactly what you told me last night. Like I said before, I like drunk you. Wish you were more open and honest all the time.” Seth gaped, surprised at the reaction to last night’s events.

  
  


    “You’re not--?” Mad? Annoyed? Upset?

  
  


    “Personally, I’m flattered. There’s nothin’ special about li’l ol’ me, but you?” Dean whistled shamelessly. “If anyone’s hot here, it’s you.” Seth turned away. There he was again, being all direct and stuff. This was starting to feel a lot like after they first met, when Seth could barely string full sentences together. “ _ Seth, _ ” Dean emphasized, getting him to look at him again. “I’m serious. I like open and honest you. Being able to talk to someone like that… It’s nice… It’s nice to be able to trust yourself with someone like that.” Seth finally returned his smile, leaning comfortably against the doorframe. 

  
  


    Dean’s trust issues hadn’t come up in a while. When he and Roman had first met him, he hadn’t really opened up about his past at all, just given them some standard information anyone could google. He wasn’t like that now, not with them, after the two years of getting to know each other and travelling on the road together. This last month in particular had changed a few things between them. Seth gravitated towards Dean a bit more now that he could finally get to know the man behind independent’s toughest, gorriest fighter from Cincinnati. Roman didn’t seem to mind.

  
  


    “Guys!” Roman shouted from across the room. “I’d like to keep my job, so anytime you two wanna leave for the photo-autograph op!” The spell over the two was broken, and Dean grabbed his leather jacket from his suitcase, Seth his baseball cap, before they followed Roman out the door. There were still uncertainties about the conversation that had just taken place, but one thing they both knew for certain was that their friendship was becoming a lot stronger than just your average friendship. 

  
  


XxX

  
  


    It was the Monday show, and Roman had decided to call out John Cena for the first match to establish tag team title contendership. Dean, Seth, and Randy were all out at ringside, cheering on and occasionally “helping out” a fellow team member. In the SHIELD’s defense, Randy tripped Roman first. Regarding the match itself, it was as if Roman and John were in a trance. As soon as both men were in the ring, they felt this undeniable chemistry flow between them. It wasn’t just the perfection of when they locked up or traded blows and moves, however. It was also just when their eyes met and a shiver ran down their spines. Was it suddenly hotter in the ring, or was that just the overhead lights getting to them? Whatever it was, both men got the sense that there was just something about the other that they couldn’t quite place.

  
  


    As the match escalated, the three outside the ring got more and more anxious by the second. It wasn’t until Randy got up on the apron, despite John’s protests that he could take care of himself, that chaos broke outside the ring. Dean and Seth were immediately on him, and the referee attempted to diffuse the chaos. It was only when a steel chair came into play that the ref ordered them backstage… But not before Randy could toss the chair in the ring, unbeknownst to the ref, of course. John and Roman looked at the chair, then at each other. John gestured for Roman to pick it up and, after a brief pause, he did. Instead of going to town on John, however, Roman chucked it out of the ring with a smirk. Losing by disqualification was still a loss after all. John nodded in understanding, and the two locked up once more. The ref glanced at the chair that went flying past his head not one moment ago before focusing his attention back on the match. 

  
  


    It seemed like John had the match won, Roman hoisted in position for the Attitude Adjustment, but Roman wriggled out of his grasp and shoved him forward forcefully. John stumbled forward a few steps and turned unsteadily around… 

  
  


    Right into a spear.

  
  


    “1! 2! 3!” The bell rung, and Roman had just officially beat John Cena. After the ref raised his hand and Roman soaked in the glory, he turned back to John and offered a hand to help him up. John seemed shocked at the offer, but took the hand, shaking it when they were both on their feet. The crowd applauded the show of respect, and Roman looked away at the smile John was giving him. It was warm, unangry, and seemed to say, “You’re not who I thought you were.” Roman watched him head backstage before smiling to the crowd, high fiving fans on the way up the ramp. He arrived backstage to find his two best friends winded, but on two feet. They slapped his back in congratulations, Seth giving him a one sided hug as they headed towards the locker rooms to change.

  
  


    “Now all we have to do is wait until next week and we’ll have a title shot at the pay-per-view,” Seth declared with a grin.

  
  


XxX

  
  


    The next week did not go to plan. While John wrestled honorably, clean, with respect for his opponents, Randy… Didn’t. He was not above holding or attacking someone in the ropes until  _ right _ before a five count, attempting to expose turnbuckles, raking eyes, pulling hair. He fought like Seth had ruined his life and Randy was out to end his, and Seth flashed a concerned look Dean and Roman’s way. They were keeping an eye on Cena, who looked just as concerned about his partner as Seth did. Seth finally gained the upper hand when he sent Randy over the top rope and to the floor. With a running start, he dove over the top rope and into Randy, driving him into the barricade. They collided with a  _ thud! _ And Seth stumbled to his feet, straight into John, who was trying to get to his partner’s side. Seth shoved him back and John just held his arms up, keeping his distance. The ref yelled at John to stay out of the match, and then at Seth to get back in the ring. Neither Seth nor the referee saw Randy grab a chair from under the ring, but John did, and he immediately ran over and tried to wrench it from Randy’s grasp. In the process, Dean and Roman tried to get the ref to turn around as Randy finally secured the chair.

  
  


    “I know what I’m doing!” Randy yelled at John, sliding into the ring. Seth was trying to get Dean and Roman to calm down, a few feet away from the ref, so Randy took the opportunity to  _ smash! _ Seth in the back of the head, tossing the chair to the edge of the ring. Dean and Roman were halfway through the ropes, furious and shouting obscenities, when Randy yelled, “Ref!” getting the referee’s attention. Randy covered Seth and picked up the three count just as Dean and Roman breached the ring. Faster than they could follow, Randy grabbed the chair and slammed it into each of them in turn, twice to Dean (in the gut and in the back) and thrice to Roman (once in the gut, and twice in the back). He raised the chair again, only to have John rip it angrily from his grasp, spinning Randy around.

  
  


    “What are you doing?!” he questioned, irate. Seth and Dean, both still dazed, but getting to their feet, made it over to Roman, helping him out of the ring and backstage. All the while, John and Randy were going back and forth.

  
  


    “… Know how to get things done around here! They think they can just waltz into the title picture, cocky, arrogant--”

  
  


    “Oh, like you weren’t the exact same way,” John fired back. “Maybe he has a right to be, because from what I saw, as soon as he turned the tables on you, you grabbed a weapon--”

  
  


    “Because they don’t deserve the titles!”

  
  


    “It sounds to me like you’re worried that they  **could** take the titles. Are you saying we couldn’t beat them?” Randy tried to protest, but John cut him off. “No! Let me tell you something, Randy. We’ve been in this business together since day one and we made each other promises. We promised to have each other’s back, to not get jealous if the other got a little more successful, but above all, we promised to stick to our principles, our morals. You  **know** how I feel about you cheating, and in the twelve years we’ve stuck together, you’ve bended rules here and there, but nothing like this. Turning your frustration on your opponent with this.” He raised the chair. “And attacking people who aren’t even in the match? That’s where I draw the line.” He tossed the chair to the floor over the ropes. 

  
  


    “I’m doing this to protect us, to protect you! Do you think, if they somehow manage to beat us, that they’ll just walk away and leave us alone afterwards? No. They’ll treat us just like everyone else, like we’re at the bottom of the barrel and not worth their time. They’ll beat us down week after week to make sure we never get our rematch, or they’ll target us one by one.” He shrugged. “Maybe just for fun, or maybe to end our careers, to push us out of the company! If we don’t get rid of them now, they’ll just keep terrorizing the roster, doing whatever they want to whoever they want, and they won’t stop! Why can’t you see that?”

  
  


    “All I see is a man desperate to stay on top no matter what, consequences be damned. When I said you earn respect by wrestling fair, by doing the right thing and working hard to get here, do you think I was just talking to them? I meant what I said. You earn my respect by fighting clean and proving you’re worthy of it. As far as I’m concerned, you’re not.” He tossed the mic at Randy and exited the ring, head down and blood boiling, leaving Randy standing in the ring, dumbfounded. 

  
  


XxX

  
  


    Seth collapsed on one of his tables, hands on his head, groaning, “Well, that went well.” Dean helped Roman sit up on one of the other tables, while looking to Seth in concern.

  
  


    “He got you in the head. You alright?” Seth waved him off.

  
  


    “I don’t have a concussion, if that’s what you’re asking. What about you guys?” 

  
  


    “As much as I kind of hate these vests, I’m liking the added protection. My back’ll be sore later, but it would’ve been much worse if I wasn’t wearing it.” Dean turned to Roman. “How’s your back, Roman?” Roman grimaced.

  
  


    “Sore, but not as bad as it could be. But man, Orton didn’t hold back on those chair shots.”

  
  


    “They talked about playing fair and earning their respect, but how do they expect us to when they aren’t even taking their own advice?” Seth asked, finally sitting up. “You all want ice, tape, anything?”

  
  


    “How ‘bout a massage?” Dean asked innocently. Seth rolled his eyes and Roman shook his head. Seth grabbed a bag and began filling it with ice for Dean. “Rome?”

  
  


    “I’ll walk it off. Be back in a few.”

  
  


    “You sure?” Roman nodded, leaving the two to themselves. He needed a little space so he could clear his head. It wouldn’t do to run into Randy and rip his head off. He didn’t want to lose his job. He took a few minutes to just wander through the arena, not too far from the trainer’s room, until he found someplace quiet to sit and sort through his thoughts. Someone else had apparently had the same thoughts. Roman found John walking around just as upset and angry as him, and when their eyes met again, all of the anger and tension in the air seemed to dissipate. “John,” Roman addressed him respectfully.

  
  


    “Roman,” John answered in surprise. “Listen, I’m glad we bumped into each other. I just want to apologize for Randy and--”

  
  


    “It’s not me you should be apologizing to,” Roman told him quietly, averting his gaze. He didn’t understand the butterflies in his stomach, but they were there. John sighed.

  
  


    “I know, but I’m going to anyway. He had no right to attack you, Seth, or Dean. You’ve fought fair, even passed up a chance to cheat your way to a title shot. That you and Seth  **deserve** .” Roman let out a breath.

  
  


    “Well, it is what it is.” They sat in silence for a minute.

  
  


    “How’s your back?” John questioned. “It didn’t look like Randy was holding back.”

  
  


    “He wasn’t, but I’m fine… Thanks for asking.” John frowned; Roman still wasn’t looking at him.

  
  


    “Hey,” he began, tapping him on the shoulder. Roman met his gaze once more. It was warm, friendly, open. Roman’s vulnerable look made John’s breath hitch, but he covered it up by clearing his throat. “Next week, I’ll get you guys a rematch, if you still want that title shot.” Roman raised an eyebrow.

  
  


    “You think Orton would go with that?” he asked uncertainly.

  
  


    “He’s my best friend,” John told him. “He’ll listen.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket when it buzzed, a text from Randy asking where he was. “I have to go, but I’ll see you next week… Take care of yourself.” 

  
  


    “You too,” Roman replied. John lingered as he stood before patting Roman on the arm, leaving for his locker room. Seth came out from around the corner and took John’s seat, watching Roman watch him leave with an amused expression. “How long were you standing there?” he asked Seth, looking to him.

  
  


    “Long enough. I didn’t hear much… You like him, don’t you?” Roman blushed, surprised at himself that he hadn’t until now.

  
  


    “Is it that obvious?” he murmured. Seth chuckled softly.

  
  


    “ _ Oh _ yeah. Anyone with eyes could tell you. Your match last week? I’ve never seen two people click so perfectly in the ring, and when you looked at each other… And from what I saw, I think he likes you too.” Roman scoffed and got to his feet, stretching out his back a bit with a slight wince.

  
  


    “Okay, now you’re messing with me,” he declared, and Seth got to his feet too.

  
  


    “I’m not! I’m serious. The way he looked at you was probably the same way you were looking at him: lost in his eyes, wondering where he’s been all your life, wondering how you could miss meeting someone so perfect sooner. Personally, I think you two could work.” Roman groaned as they headed back to Seth’s office.

  
  


    “You’re telling me you got all that from one look? Sorry, Seth, but you are not playing matchmaker for me. No thanks.” When they entered, Dean was popping a piece of ice in his mouth, chewing on it, watching the two. 

  
  


    “What happened?”

  
  


    “Cena happened,” Seth replied. He and Seth shared a look, then he looked to Roman, gazing at him thoughtfully for a few moments.

  
  


    “… I could see them happening.” Roman threw his hands up in exasperation as he grabbed his bag and a water bottle, heading for the door.

  
  


    “Really? You know what? I’m done. I’m not even going to mention you two.”

  
  


    “Mention us for what?” Seth asked, perplexed. Roman stopped in his tracks and turned to him, shocked. Dean looked equally confused and Roman shook his head.

  
  


    “Seriously?” Roman questioned. “You don’t see it?” Seth shook his head and Dean looked between the two, lost. ‘ _ Of course, _ ’ Roman thought to himself. He shook his head again, dropping the subject. “Who’s driving?” Seth held up the keys, he and Dean grabbing their bags before following Roman out of the room.    

  
  


Closing A/N: So… I didn’t intend to focus so much on this period of time, BUT it sets up a turning point in Seth and Dean’s relationship AND the moment where Roman figured out he was crushing on John. Next chapter should focus more on Seth and Dean being Seth and Dean and how Roman’s view of them begins to change.    


End file.
